Opposites Attract
by Meadonroe
Summary: Bill Altmann is een teruggetroken persoon. Hij houdt zich doelbewust afzijdig van leeftijdsgenoten en leeft liever in solidariteit. Tom Meyer is een sociale vlinder met aan elke vinger wel 10 vrienden, die toch selectief zijn omgangsgenoten uitkiest. Wat gebeurd er als deze twee noodgedwongen met elkaar worden verbonden, in de naam van een schoolopdracht?


Een paar bruine ogen werden gefixeerd op de witte kledingskast die in de hoek van de kamer stond. De vibrante helderheid van de kleur, zette hem aan tot het schudden van zijn hoofd. Hij meende zich te herinneren, klaar en duidelijk te hebben gezegd geen wit meubilair in zijn kamer te willen, maar zijn moeder trok zich daar blijkbaar niets van aan. De witte kast stond er, en hij bleef er staan ook. Met een zucht streelde hij met een voorzichtige hand over het materiaal waaruit het meubelstok bestond. De zwarte tint op zijn vingernagels sprong des te meer in het oog, ter vergelijking met de tegenovergestelde tint. Maar hij nam zich voor zich er noodgedwongen maar bij neer te leggen. Desnoods zou er met enkele alcoholstiften wel een mouw aan te passen zijn. Die gedachte alleen al bracht een grijns op de lippen van de jongeman.

'Bill, schiet op! Ik moet zo vertrekken naar m'n werk, en als je graag wilt dat ik je aan de schoolpoort afzet, kan je maar best opschieten!'

De jongen kermde luidkeels bij het horen van zijn naam. Wellicht hielp de zagerige toon waarop zijn moeder hem aansprak daar ook wel een handje in. Zo snel zijn handen hem toestonden te handelen, greep hij een willekeurige schoudertas van n van de buizen langs de verwarming, zich met stevige voetstappen naar de inkomsthal begevend. Een vrouw met golvende blonde haren, en een paar groene ogen stond hem al ongeduldig op te wachten aan de voordeur, met haar tas onder de arm en een beige herfstjas die losjes rond haar lichaam viel. Al klikkend met de tong, trok ze de eerste jas die ze kon reiken van de kapstok, om deze tegen de borst van haar zoon te drukken. 'Heb je alles bij je? Niets vergeten?' Die schudde het hoofd, wijl hij eerlijk gezegd niet eens zeker wist zijn tas berhaupt enige inhoud had. Hij voelde ietwat licht aan, maar veel tijd om op zijn antwoord terug te komen kreeg hij niet, zijn moeder had hem al bij de arm gegrepen en richting de zwarte Peugeot getrokken. Binnesmonds vloekend, rammelend in de lederen tas die ze onder de arm droeg, en dan nog enkele voorwerpen die haar gestresseerde handen ontglipten en op de getegelde stenen oprit belandden. Bill had het hoofd al naar de voordeur gedraaid, al wetende dat zijn vader elk moment het hoofd naar buiten kon steken om zijn vrouw de autosleutels te overhandigen. En inderdaad, een tweetal minuten later herkende hij de gestoppelde kin van zijn vader, als deze de deur opentrok om een geamuseerde blik te werpen op het hoopje frustratie dat hij zijn echtgenote noemde. Een boterham hing losjes tussen zijn geklemde kaken, zijn das amper deftig geknoopt. Dit was een typisch gegeven voor Jorg Kaulitz.

'Simone, sleutel,' de sleutels in de hand, arm uitgestoken en al bengelend voor het gezicht van de blonde dertiger. Een vluchtige kus op de mond kon er nog af, waarna de wagen meteen werd bevolkt met twee uitersten. De sleutel stak nog niet volledig in het contact, of Simone was al luidkeels aan het vloeken vanwege de gordel die niet meewerkte. Bill reikte dan maar naar de knop van de autoradio, in de hoop om de spanning wat te laten zakken. En nog voordat hij een post had kunnen zoeken, vloog de wagen in de achteruit om vervolgens de straat uit te zweven. Het lied dat de antenne kon oppiken zonder enige storingen of ruis, was Drops of Jupiter, dat van niemand minder dan de band Train. Algauw stuiterde de knie van de jongen mee op het ritme van de muziek, ter ergernis van zijn moeder. 'Bill, kan dat wat stiller? Mijn hoofd staat echt niet naar die herrie zo vroeg in de ochtend!' Wenkbrauwen werden tesamen gebreit, tanden op elkaar geklemd. Dan draaide Bill aan de knop die naar posten zocht, en drukte deze in toen deze op een willekeurige ruiskanaal stopte. Met een hand kneep hij de neus dicht, de andere hand voor de mond gehouden. 'Kssh ... Dit is Radio Kaulitz! We zijn momenteel live en hebben een ochtendhumeur! Beste luisteraars, gelieve zo snel mogelijk enkele geweldige suggesties te sms'en in de hoop enkele streskonijnen te kunnen kalmeren,' Stilte vulde de wagen. Groene ogen bestudeerden de grimas op het gezicht van de tiener, toen werd er gelachen. 'Het spijt me jongen. Maar Ik kan helemaal nie om met stres,' Bill schudde het hoofd. 'Als je dat maar weet,'

* * *

><p>Een zwarte Peugeot scheurde de straat uit, het gezichtsveld van Bill verlatend. Het hoofd werd naar achteren geslagen, de ogen dichtgeknepen. De geluiden van een overbevolkt schoolterrein omringden hem, ietwat oorverdovend voor iemand die is gehecht aan rust en stilte. Vanuit allerlei hoeken ving hij de gesprekken van scholieren op, links een stel meisjes die al lachend het terrein binnenwandelden, rechts een groep jongens die een laatste sigaret rookten aan de poort zelf, achter zich een groep fietsers die hem voorbij raasden en op een haar na misten in een scherpe bocht naar links, richting de fietsenstalling, waar natuurlijk een hoop tieners zich hadden opgehoopt en stonden te kletsen. Hij sloeg de handen in elkaar, met de vingerkootjes strelend over de duidelijk voelbare knokkels en vingerbotjes die zich verbonden met zijn pols. Nee, hij moest het gewoon afwachten, niets forceren, gewoon de kat uit de boom kijken. Een vuist werd gebald en instemmend knikte hij het hoofd. Nogmaals wierp de tiener een blik op het groepje dat een eindje verderop met een sigaret in de hand stonden, en herinnerde zich zelf nog geen gerookt te hebben de hele ochtend. Misschien zou het de opborrelende stress in de put van zijn maag wat demperen. Zijn lange benen droegen hem naar een bakstenen muurtje tegenover de schoolpoort. Zijn tas werd naast zich gegooid, en een pakje sigaretten mocht voor het eerst die ochtend het daglicht aanschouwen. Twee lippen omringden de sigaret, terwijl handen als een razende tornado de tas afschuimden. 'Zeg niet dat het waar is ..' mompelde Bill meer tegen zichzelf dan een ander. Een klik. Een bekend geluid. Bill keek op en zag een hand een aangestoken aansteker naar hem reiken. De sigaret werd opgelicht, de tabak verschroeide onder de moordende, maar alsnog kleine gevangen vlam. Weder een klik, en de aansteker verdween uit het zicht. Zijn ogen dwaalden omhoog, tot ze halt hielden bij een gezicht dat zich leek te verschuilen achter een dikke laag wol. Een vriendelijk paar ogen kon hij toch gewaarworden. 'Bedankt,' had hij de vreemdeling toegeworpen, en dan het hoofd de andere richting in gedraaid.<p>

Het gesprek aanknopen met een willekeurige student stond hem niet op het lijf geschreven. Hij kon genieten van zijn eerste sigaret, en dat was hetgeen waarnaar hij verlangde. Tenslotte had hij geeneens naar een aansteker gevraagd, dus een bedankwoord was het dat hij over de lippen kreeg. Ongeacht had de samaritaan zich inmiddels al verplaatst en zich een eindje verderop het muurtje geplaceerd. Bill blies een dankbare zucht uit. Tenminste toch iemand die zijn denkwijze begreep en accepteerde. Met de sigaret tussen twee vingers geklemd, nam hij zich de tijd om de tieners die zich rondom het schoolgebouw verzamelden in alle sereniteit te bestuderen. Voornamelijk bestonden ze uit neutralen. Neutralen waren het soort mensen die onopgemerkt bleven en zo verdwenen in een grote menigte. Niets speciaals, niets opvallends, niets kenmerkend, alledaags, gewoon en saai. Dan zag hij het tweede soort scholieren, de opvallers. Het soort mensen dat niet spreekt, maar schreeuwt. Lak hebben aan eender wie hen hoort, want daar gaat het tenslotte om. Gehoord en gezien te worden door de massa, in de hoop opgemerkt te worden. Het deed hem walgen. Het derde soort scholieren waren de lijfjes. Meisjes die zich eender schaars kleden, met de wens opgemerkt te worden door het andere geslacht, met de mening dat ze hun smalle lijfjes tot hun recht lieten komen door er zoveel mogelijk van te laten zien, ongeacht het seizoen, het weer of de mening van anderen - of hun lichaam gebruikten als communicatievoorwerp. Onvermeidelijk ook als je een B cup in een S perst, en ronde billen en benen samenperste in een broek die wellicht een maatje te klein was. Wansmakelijk, vulgair en evenals het bewijs van weinig of gewoonweg het lak aan zelfrespect. Na ef, ja dat was het. Wanhopig misschien .. Het vierde soort scholieren waren de populaire kids. Niemand had enig idee waarom ze zo geliefd waren door de menigte, ze werden alsnog op handen gedragen. Mooi waren ze niet bepaald, mooier dan de neutralen, en met meer klasse dan de lijfjes, gelijkaardig aan de opvallers, maar in mindere mate. Het verschil lag erin dat de populaire kids zichzelf afzonderden van alle anderen, onbereikwaar wilden zijn in de ogen van anderen, en hun sociale leven topgeheim hielden. En tenslotte, de buitenbeentjes. Dat soort tiener dat niet in een hokje geduwd kan worden, hoe graag je het ook zou willen, hoe graag ze het zelf waarschijnlijk wilden. Je kent ze wel, de exentriekelingen met opvallende kapsels en kleding, de studiebolletjes, kneuzen als het ware, de mislukte blanke hiphoppers, seutjes die geen haar op hun tanden hebben, en wellicht ook niet op bepaalde andere lichaamsdelen..

Bill grijnsde tot zichzelf. Ongeacht naar welke school je word gestuurd, je zal deze mensen altijd terug vinden. En het toppunt was dat hij zelf wist dat hij deel uitmaakte van die laatste groepering. Een buitenbeentje, iets dat hij zichzelf had aangemeten. Hij had zichzelf voorgenomen om nooit een kloon van een ander te worden in de ogen van de maatschappij en die van zichzelf, en dus viel hij al uit de toon tussen de neutraaltjes. Vanwege zijn asociale karakter en rustige aard, was het overduidelijk dat een leven als opvaller hem niet paste. Dat schoentje knelde ietsjes te hard aan zijn voet. De eed om nooit een lichaamsdeel bloot te geven aan eender wie, weerhield hem ervan zich te relativeren met de lijfjes. Bij de kleinste blik die iemand hem toeworp, zond hij een kwade terug. Hij was geen object, geen wandelend stuk vlees. Een populaire jongen kon hij zichzelf niet noemen, maar de mysterie waarin hij zichzelf verwikkelde en hem drapeerde als een opvallende sluier, paste wel in de beschrijving van een popu. Evenals het feit dat hij zich doelbewust afzonderde van anderen, en zich nooit of te nimmer door iemand in de kaarten liet kijken. En het was net datgene dat anderen tot hem aantrok. Mensen wilden hem kennen, enkel om hem te kennen. Om aan de menigte te kunnen vertellen wat er schuilging onder die laag mysterie en die afstandelijke muren. ZIjn maag draaide bij de gedachte alleen al. As versplinterde over zijn handpalm en al vloekend verdween de peuk op het beton, en snelde hij het schoolterrein binnen bij het horen van de eerste signaalbel. Dit was het, **de eerste observatiedag**.

* * *

><p>Een plaats dichtbij het raam. Liefst op de laatste rij achterin de klas. Zo ver mogelijk verwijderd van alle leerkrachten, en bemoeizuchtige leerlingen die het niet zou ontgaan een nieuw gezicht te hebben gezien. Als het op een nieuwe leerling aankwam, kon je een klaslokaal vergelijken met de natuur, en de leerlingen met wilde dieren. Een nieuwe leerling stond gelijk aan een indringer, iemand die probeert een deel uit te maken van de kudde. En dan was het natuurlijk aan de kuddeleiders om de nieuweling te accepteren of afwijzen. Natuurlijk draaiden alle hoofden naar me toe toen het excuus voor een leraar mijn naam in de mond nam. 'Stel jezelf eens voor, Bill'<br>Ik hoorde de gedempte giechels al langs enkele voor de mond gehouden handen glijden. Gevolgd door de gefluisterde opmerkingen 'met zo'n naam kan ik me al voorstellen hoe zijn seksleven is' 'Is dat geen Engelse naam? Wie heet nu Bill?' 'Wat een domme naam,' En dan viel natuurlijk het briefje van 50 en kwamen de, op het uiterlijk gebaseerde, opmerkingen. 'Is dat een jongen of een meisje?' 'Wellicht zo'n homo,' 'Haha, een emo!' De stoel schuurde over de tegels eens ik rechtstond. 'Wat wil je dat ik nog meer zeg? Je hebt net mijn naam al verteld, dat is voorlopig genoeg,' De klas viel stil, ogen werden opgentrokken, wenkbrauwen gingen de hoogte in. Zelfs de zogenaamde leerkracht vond even geen woorden. Ik liet me terug op de stoel zakken en nam me voor om gedurende de rest van het lesuur, de buurt rondom het schoolgebouw te bestuderen.

Op de hal werd ik aangesproken door een opvaller. Een jongen met duidelijke Italiaanse roots, tesamen met een vriend met wellicht een Turkse achtergrond. Toen ze vlak voor me stonden, was mijn eerste reactie een wenkbrauw ophalen. Mij intimideer je niet zo snel, en al helemaal niet door 17 jarige kinderen die denken dat ze het al allemaal weten. Een hand werd me toegereikt. 'Giovanni, en dat is Akim,' Mijn schouders werden opgehaald, werkelijk interessant. Mijn lak aan interesse bleef de twee ook niet onopgemerkt, en Giovanni gaf Akim dan maar een stoot met de elleboog. Akim viel een stap vooruit, maar herstelde zijn postuur vrijwel meteen. 'Bill, ja?' Een mentale zucht. 'Bill is genoeg. Ja is overbodig,' De twee gunden elkaar een blik, maar richtten de aandacht al snel terug op mijn boeiende persoon. 'Kattig, daar hou ik wel van,' Ik maakt een aanstelling om met mijn hand naar de tieners te wijzen, maar werd halverwege onderbroken door de stem van Akim. 'Kom deze middag bij ons zitten, anders zit je zo alleen,' Zonder enig besef proestte ik het uit. Mijn hand meteen voor mijn mond slaand. Dit meenden ze toch niet, dit waren opvallers. Opvallers vertonen nooit gemeend, oprecht vriendelijk gedraag naar nieuwkomers. 'Hebben jullie niets beters te doen? Ik zeg het maar ..' Ik gebaarde naar m'n linkeroor en dan naar het rechter. 'Links erin en rechts er terug uit,' Giovanni sloeg Akim tegen het achterhoofd en mompelde iets onverstaanbaars. Wellicht Italiaans of Turks, talen die ik zelf niet spreek, noch wens te spreken. Dan vouwde Giovanni de handen samen. 'We zijn serieus, gast,' Akim sprong vervolgens voor hem in. 'Geweldig hoe je die leraar liet tilt slaan! Jij hebt ballen, kerel!' God, nee. Mijn hemel, laat me met rust en haal nooit meer het woord ballen, kerel, gast, en ' tilt slaan' in de mond. Weder iets onverstaanbaars onderling. Dan twee paar ogen die me aankeken. Wacht .. ze meenden het echt. Wat is er aan de hand met de wereld? Mentaal overliep ik mijn look vandaag. Mijn haren had ik kort geknipt, geschoren aan de rechterkant en een bles die langs de andere kant langs mijn wang viel. Make-up? Nee, daar had ik geen tijd voor, ik ben zo naakt als het maar zijn kan. Kleding? Een grijs shirt, een donkere SJ met zwarte AS. (Skinny Jeans / All Stars) Jas ... een zwarte stoffen jas , een grijze muts. Juwelen? Nee, geen tijd voor gehad! Mijn god .. ik zag eruit als een neutraaltje. Ik tuigde mezelf mentaal af. Een hand die op mijn schouder werd geplaatst, sleurde me uit m'n mentale bombast.

'Mijn instinct zegt nee,' kwam er kort uit. Ik vervloek mezelf als ik ooit nog eens socialize met opvallers. 'Ga even aan de kant, ik moet naar de volgende les,' Zonder er nog een laatste woord aan toe te voegen, schuurde ik met de schouder langs de twee en beende naar het volgende lokaal. Stomverbaasd staarden de buitenlanders me na. Die heb ik even mooi op hun plaats gezet. Tweede en derde lesuur.. Wiskunde, derde verdieping, lokaal 216. Op de gang werd ik inmiddels allesbehalve subtiel nagekeken en bewonderd door enkele jongere studentes. Loop gewoon door Bill, geef het geen aandacht. Dat zijn pubers, die hebben hoogst waarschijnlijk de poes nog kaal en de druifjes nog niet ontpit. Vanwaar toch ineens al die aandacht? ... Juist, dat mysterieuze dat me achtervolgt en een soort van snuifbaar spoor achterlaat.

* * *

><p>Middagpauze werd aangegeven met een oorverdovend belsignaal. Honderden tieners stormden de trappen af, een menigte die zich tesamen naar de cafetaria verplaatste. Een lege tafel in de uiterste hoek van de ruimte sprong me in het oog, en met enkele stevige stappen, had ik me op een willekeurige stoel geplaceerd. Mijn tas lag naast me op de tafel, mijn handen rommelden doorheen diens abyss. Een kreun, gefronste wenkbrauwen, kaken klemden op elkaar. 'Godverdomme..' spuwde ik onder m'n adem. De tafels vulden zich algauw met hopen studenten, die met z'n allen boterhammen of warme maaltijden naar boven haalden. Afkeurend liet mijn lege maag een brul los. Ik moest iets eten.. wat dan ook. Had ik geld bij? Nee.. Mijn hoofd viel op het blad van de tafel, de armen erover geslagen, trachtend het omgevende kabaal buiten te sluiten. Een stem, al snel een tweede. Het schrapen van een stoel, plastic dat het tafelblad vond. Bij het opkijken, keek ik in de bruine ogen van Akim. Deze twee wilden het schiinbaar niet zo makkelijk opgeven. Aan de andere kan realiseerde ik me dat als ik erin slaagde het vertrouwen van twee opvallers voor me te winnen, dat de kansen kleiner waren dat deze me zouden vervelen gedurende de schooljaren. Best. Ik veinsde een glimlach op de lippen. 'Jullie zijn vastberaden,' De Turkse jongen haalde een verdwaalde wenkbrauw op, maar nam alsnog plaats aan de tafel. Giovanni volgde op de voet, zich naast zijn vriend plaatsend. 'Ik ben wat te vreten gaan halen, hier,' Hij schoof een plateau naar zijn vriend, wijl hij de zijne bekeek. Een stilte volgde toen het de twee opviel dat ik niet aan het eten was. 'Gast .. waar is je vreet?' Ik haalde de schouders slinks op. 'Vergeten. En nee, ik heb geen geld bij me,' snauwde ik hen toe. Iets te kattig naar mijn eigen wensen. Akim liet zijn ogen over zijn stokbrood glijden, en reikte me vervolgens de helft aan. Ik schudde het hoofd, de handen voor me gehouden. 'Nee, spaar je de moeite. Dat is van jou,' De jongen schudde het hoofd, het broodje in m'n handen duwend. 'Neem maar,' Hij merkte de verbaasde blik van Giovanni op en perste de lippen tot een fijne lijn. 'Je .. je bent toch geen wijf? Wijven hongeren zichzelf uit, maar wij toch niet!' Giovanni knikte het hoofd goedkeurend. 'True that, gast,' Maar die bezorgde blik die Akim me voorheen zond, bleef me niet onopgemerkt.<p>

'Bill, van waar ben je eigenlijk?' Het was Giovanni die de vraag stelde. 'Mannheim, jullie?' Het hoofd van Akim schoot omhoog. 'Konya, Turkije,' Giovanni voelde zich niet bepaald aangesproken, sedert zijn hoofd naar enkele jongens was gedraaid. Die riepen allerlei zaken naar hem, waar hij met alle plezier op antwoordde. Ik merke dat het Akim onder de huid kroop. Van Giovanni kon ik best geen antwoord meer verwachten, en ook de Turkse tiener voelde dit aan, het hoofd al schuddend naar mij draaiend. 'Ik geloof dat hij van Livorno afkomstig is. Ergens in Itali .. dat is voldoende, lijkt me,' Mijn lippen krulden tot een glimlach, de neus al opgehaald. 'Gio, gast, ga gewoon naar ze toe, man. Dit is fucking irritant, weet je?' Meteen klom de Italiaan overeind en gooide zich tusse de menigte jongens een eind verderop. 'Niet op hem letten. Giovanni is ok , maar geen vriendschapwaardig materiaal,' Ik herkende mezelf in die benaming. 'Sociaal ben ik ook niet. Toch niet doorgaans,' Akim grinnikte bij het horen van mijn woorden. 'Komt vanzelf. Ik verwacht ook geen levensverhalen van je. Kleine beetjes doen het,' Ik knikte. Die Akim was zo'n slechte gast nog niet.


End file.
